The present invention relates to ground embedded rods, and, more particularly, to a means for driving such rods into the ground.
Many rods must be driven into the ground to carry out the function of those rods. An electrical grounding rod is such a rod. Many electrical grounding rods are formed of a material which can be deformed by impacts delivered thereto. Often, these rods must be driven into ground which is very hard, and thus must be given a large number of extremely forceful impacts to set the rod to the prescribed depth. Such impact setting often distorts the rod aft end into a mushroom shape, and a frayed end results. Such frayed ends are not only aesthetic drawbacks, they may be hazardous as well.
There are many known devices which can be used to drive a rod into the ground. Examples of such devices range from the common hammer to devices such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,145,420, 1,693,848, 1,661,712 and 2,147,828. However, none of these devices can accommodate a wide variety of grounding rod sizes while permitting the deformation of the grounding rod during the driving process to occur in a manner which facilitates operation of the device.
Accordingly, there is need for a grounding rod driving device which can accommodate a wide variety of grounding rod sizes and which facilitates further and continued operation of the device during the driving process.